Insatiable
by Lord Taiyou
Summary: "Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!" Día 1: Romance. Día 2: Drama. Día 3: Humor. Día 4: Horror. Día 5: Suspense. FINALIZADO. Gracias por el apoyo :D
1. Chapter 1

"**Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Pareja: **InuTaishô/Izayoi

**Género: **Romance

**Extensión: **166 palabras

_**Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sama**_

* * *

**Cálido**

Y allí venía ella, con su andar grácil, con el vaivén inigualable de sus caderas, con su cabello largo y sedoso meciéndose al compás de la brisa, llevando hasta a ti el perfume más cautivador que pudiese existir.

La observabas pacientemente, a sabiendas de lo que te esperaba cuando llegara hasta a ti.

De solo imaginarlo tu corazón, si es que tenías uno, daba un vuelco y temblaba, no por miedo, por anhelo.

Por fin llegó hasta ti y, por simple inercia, sonreíste. Sonreír se había vuelto una reacción natural al verla, desde que la conociste.

—Izayoi —Sin querer, tu voz fue suave, aterciopelada; no como cuando dabas órdenes o peleabas, no, porque a una rosa tan delicada, incluso las palabras podían herirla.

—Buenos días, mi señor —Ella hizo una reverencia, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Te pusiste de pie, tomando su rostro con la mayor de las gentilezas y uniendo lentamente tus labios con los suyos, tan pequeños, tan dulces, tan delicados, tan amables… tan cálidos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Hola a todos/as, mi 'nombre' es Tai, y estaré con ustedes los próximos 4 días.

Mañana viernes, me toca el género "Drama", a ver cómo me va.

Estoy nervioso respecto a esto, jamás en mi vida he publicado nada, pero me animé debido a esta actividad del maravilloso (y sensual) foro ¡Siéntate! (link en mi perfil).

Está narrado en segunda persona, siento que le da un toque especial (?)

Pero bueno, ya me extendí mucho XD

Les agradecería que dejasen su opinión en un review, para ver en que puedo mejorar.

¡Bragas brillantes para todos/as!

(Las piratas entenderán, y a las demás chicas, no se sientan ofendidas XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Pareja: **InuTaishô/Izayoi

**Género: **Drama

**Extensión: **453 palabras

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, muerte de un personaje.

_**Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sama**_

* * *

**Sin ella**

Frío.

Izayoi sentía mucho frío, sus manos cubiertas de un fino líquido escarlata temblaban, no sentía sus piernas, no se podía mover.

Intento gritar, pero su garganta estaba seca, su cabeza punzaba, estaba aturdida.

De pronto, sintió el suave tacto de una mano masculina contra la suya, y recordó:

Llovía, a cantaros, ellos iban por la carretera y en unos segundos todo ocurrió, un camión de carga perdió el control golpeando su choche y enviándolos al barranco, y ahora estaba allí, bajo un árbol, sin sentir nada más que una sensación helada recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—Izayoi —Esa voz, apenas audible, lejana pero conocida. Alcanzó a distinguir a su prometido entre la oscuridad, tenía múltiples heridas en el rostro, pero al parecer podía moverse sin dificultad

—InuTaishou. —Sus labios temblaron al pronunciar aquel nombre, y en su garganta se formó un nudo por lo que a continuación diría —creo que no sobreviviré.

Los ojos dorados y acuosos del joven se encendieron, negó furtivamente con la cabeza y exclamó:

—¡No digas eso Izayoi!, ¡No lo digas! —agachó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por haberle gritado a su amada, rechino los dientes conservando el poco de calma que le quedaba—estarás bien, regresaremos a casa, nos casaremos y tendremos la familia que siempre hemos soñado.

Izayoi sonrió débilmente. Él sabía que no era así, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, la vida se le escapaba entre suspiros, para cuando alguien viniese a ayudarlos —si es que sucedía— ya sería demasiado tarde.

—InuTaishou… te amo— pronunció con el poco aliento que le quedaba— no importa donde esté, no importa adonde vaya, siempre voy a amarte.

—No hagas eso, no te despidas —rogó con desespero.

Necedad. InuTaishou era necio cuando se lo proponía. Izayoi no sobreviviría, por más que lo negara, que intentase convencerse de lo contrario, era verdad, y era inevitable.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó Izayoi, sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a las palabras de él, solo porque quería tener el placer, conceder su capricho de morir escuchando aquella voz declarándole su amor.

—Te amo Izayoi, te amo con el alma. —y así, sin más, los ojos de Izayoi se cerraron para siempre. InuTaishou tembló de temor removiendo una y otra vez el cuerpo inerte de la joven, gritando su nombre a voz en cuello, como si eso fuera a devolverle la vida.

A partir de entonces, InuTaishou, el joven de los cabellos plateados estaba muerto en vida, andaba sin andar, pensaba sin pensar, lloraba sin llorar, reía sin reír, alimentándose únicamente de los recuerdos de su amada, de verla danzar entre las flores, llamándolo con su dulce voz, sonriendo solo para él.

Nunca más fue feliz, no podía, no sin ella.

* * *

**NOTAS DE UN SENSUAL AUTOR XD **

¡Hola!

Pues como verán, aquí traigo el otro drabble. Es un poco más largo de lo que hubiera querido.

Elegí una escena de despedida porque siempre son las más dramáticas, aunque en este caso creo que me quedó mucho más 'Angst' que dramática en todo el significado de la palabra, no soy bueno para el drama. Bale berga la vida(?)

Muchas gracias a todas, Peachilein, Serena, Firee (¡Fireee! :3) y Cami por sus comentarios, espero que pasen un bonito día.

Mañana me toca 'Humor', crucen los dedos para que no sea la peor atrocidad que leerán en su vida XD

P.D. Me acabo de dr cuenta que mate a Izayoi, oh Dios, eso estará siempre sobre mi conciencia ;O;


	3. Chapter 3

**"****Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Pareja: **InuTaishô/Izayoi

**Género: **Humor (según)

**Extensión: **491 palabras

**Advertencias: **OoC, maldito OoC.

_**Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sama**_

* * *

**Defectos**

Todos tenemos defectos, sin excepción, unos son grandes, otros pequeños.

Izayoi tenía uno, uno que podía pasar desapercibido o causar muchos problemas.

Era torpe.

Y no hablo de romper casualmente un plato, más bien, romper la vajilla completa por tropezarse con un 'algo' inexistente.

Tampoco es muy grave si lo hace en casa, InuTaishou siempre está disponible para limpiar el desastre, consolar a su joven esposa y comprar más y más platos cada semana.

Pero ser torpe y estar ebrio en el lugar menos indicado, es llegar a otro nivel.

* * *

Era una noche especial para el señor Taishou, tendría una cena con su jefe, que, si resultaba bien, le conseguiría un ascenso y un mejor sueldo para darse una vida más acomodada, y, ¿quién sabe? quizás comprar otra vajilla.

La cena se realizó en un lugar sumamente elegante, con baile en vivo y música de fondo. InuTaishou, con su porte inmaculado, tenía una amena charla con su jefe, Henry Lee, hasta que su mala suerte llegó.

—El can can es un baile bastante agradable de ver—comentó Henry cuando la mencionada danza dio fin.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señor—InuTaishou sonrió.

—Yo tome clases, y debo decir que era muy buena—irrumpió Izayoi bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino. InuTaishou no estaba prestando atención, pero era la cuarta de esa noche.

—Me encantaría verla bailar algún día, señora Taishou

—¡Puedo mostrarle justo ahora!—la pelinegra se levantó de pronto. Su esposo comenzó a sudar.

—Preferiría que no— la tomo del brazo intentado que volviera a sentarse.

—No te preocupes, solo subiré al escenario unos segundos—Izayoi guiñó el ojo y susurró—lo dejaré impresionado.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

¿Por qué de repente ese guiño, y esa mirada extraña?

Solo se comportaba así cuando…

Oh, mierda.

Había dos cosas que Izayoi no sabía hacer, una era controlar los nervios, y la otra, beber. Y justo cuando estaba nerviosa bebía, y si bebía, adiós sentido común.

InuTaishou quiso golpear su cráneo contra la mesa, fuerte, muy fuerte.

La joven llegó al escenario sin caer por puro milagro, los empleados le ayudaron a subir, se colocó justo en el centro y la música comenzó a sonar.

Los primeros cinco segundos todo marchó bien, pero a la mitad del sexto, su zapatilla negra estaba sobre el rostro del señor Lee, y al séptimo, Henry besó el suelo.

Izayoi bajo presurosa del escenario, y, tambaleándose llego hasta los dos hombres.

—Disculpe señor Lee, ¿se encuentra…

Y ocurrió. Gracias al movimiento brusco, Izayoi no pudo contener las náuseas y todo aquello que ya no quería estar dentro de su cuerpo, hallo refugio en el carísimo traje del señor Lee.

InuTaishou no obtuvo el ascenso, pero si tres cosas más:

Un despido, una esposa con resaca al día siguiente, y una cuenta de lavandería.

Izayoi tenía un defecto, pero también un don:

Llevar alegría y peripecias a la rutinaria vida de Inu no Taishou.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**D**ebo ser sincero y decir que no estoy muy satisfecho.

No por la trama, esta aceptable para haber sido escrita por mi xD

Pero al intentar escribir humor con dos personajes de porte tan formal, sucedió. ¡El OoC sale a la luz!

Joder, juro que lo intenté :'c

Lo de que Izayoi sea torpe, la verdad es que si lo pienso, al menos cuando era una jovencita, estoy seguro de que le costaba la coordinación, o quizás alucino porque me encanta el personaje.

Y estando ebrio, cualquiera hace cosas raras. Pero aun así, ¡Rayos! Fue tan OoC...

En fin, intentaré más con el siguiente (que por cierto intentaré subir hoy).

¡Gracias por sus reviews!, ¡Abrazos!

Atte: Tai (:


	4. Chapter 4

**"Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Pareja:**InuTaishô/Izayoi

**Género:**Horror

**Extensión:**186 palabras

**Advertencias:**Muerte violenta(?), What if…

**_Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sama_**

* * *

**Escarlata**

Escarlata, era el color de esos ojos. Penetrantes, intimidantes, perdidos en algún lugar lejano.

Ya no era él, su razón había desaparecido y de aquel ser amable que una vez conoció, no quedaba nada.

Corrió, corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, internándose en el bosque, iluminado solo por la tenue luz de la luna.

Quería huir, huir de él, de aquel demonio que se acercaba a ella, acorralándola, dejándola sin salida. Ese asesino dispuesto a hacer de ella su presa

Pero cayó, tropezó y supo que era el fin. La sensación fue terrible, aquellas garras penetrando lentamente la carne de su rostro, sus colmillos desgarrando sus miembros mientras la sangre corría sobre ellos.

Y en él estaba esa mirada perdida mientras desprendía sádicamente la piel, dejándola en carne viva, aquella expresión satisfecha al escuchar cada grito que ella daba, pidiendo auxilio. Y lo sintió, sintió como ese monstruo la devoraba poco a poco, llevándose lentamente su vida, en una agonía terrible, en un dolor insoportable.

Se arrepentía, se arrepentía de haber ignorado las palabras de su nana:

"Nunca confíes en un demonio, Izayoi".

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

¡Taaa daaaá!

Tenía que publicarlo hoy porque me atrasé, la verdad es que este me gustó más que el anterior. Aunque no es tan… ¿horrorífico?. Se supone que es un What if? De que hubiese pasado si InuTaishou fuese muuuy malo y matara a Izayoi sádicamente XD (¡Joder!, ¿mate a Izayoi de nuevo?)

Pero hagamos algo, apaguen las luces, cierren la puerta, cierren los ojos e imaginen la escena mientras alguien se las lee.

¿Miedo?, ¿no?

Bien, fallé. Ah, pero si lo viesen en una película apuesto a que si se orinan(? O eso o yo soy un cobarde de mierda XDD

En fin, ¡Mañana publicó el ultimo!. Ahora ya no tengo ganas de nada, asi que se aguantan XD. Nos estamos leyendo, ¡Abrazos asfixiantes!

P.D. Comenten ambos drabbles por separado, por favor, necesito opiniones individuales de cada uno XD


	5. Chapter 5

**"Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Pareja:**InuTaishô/Izayoi

**Género:**Suspenso

**Extensión:**162 palabras

**_Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sama_**

* * *

**Finality**

La desesperación te invadía, ya no podías más. Mientras avanzabas hacia el castillo te preguntabas si realmente llegarías a tiempo para salvarla.

Solo un poco más, un último esfuerzo.

Todo se volvía confuso para ti, quizás eran las heridas, quizás la desesperación; Daba igual, tenías que llegar, la vida de Izayoi estaba en riesgo, pero el cansancio se apoderaba de ti, impidiéndote avanzar.

No, no podías darte por vencido.

—Vamos Izayoi, resiste un poco más —susurraste a la nada. La angustia te tenía preso.

No te rendías, seguiste avanzando.

Vislumbraste por fin el castillo, dentro de él estaba Izayoi. Un poco más, solo un poco más. Pero te topaste con él, diciéndote que Izayoi ya había muerto, que el mismo la mató.

Maldición, maldición. No había tiempo para él

Te abalanzaste sobre Takemaru, hiriéndolo gravemente, solo quitándolo del camino para llegar hasta ella.

Pero fue tarde, la encontraste recostada sobre el tatami, sin vida…

Después de todo, no pudiste evitar su muerte.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Bueno, la musa es bastante cruel y te abandona en el ultimo minuto. Me trolleo tanto, tanto y de tal manera que terminé plasmando una escena de la película de InuYasha.

Si, solo eso señores y señoras, Lord Taiyou dejo de ser tan Lord y no se le ocurrió nada mejor. Andaba chido ayer porque ganó México, pero perdí lo chido XDD

Por otro lado, no me culpen por que Izayoi murió de nuevo, de por si en la película murió y todos sabemos que gracias a Tenseiga regresó a la vida, pero eso ya no era necesario ponerlo XD

Eeeeen fin, me alegra decir que con esto concluye el reto, y mi tortura loca, puesto que escribía a ratos y casi muero en el intento XD

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, me inspiraron mucho con sus reviews y me sentí muy feliz de que me acompañaran en este pequeño viaje, me tendrán más seguido por aquí, tengo planeado algo especial para una pirata loquilla ;D Y ya que hablo de piratas, agradecimientos especiales a ustedes:

**Firee:** Chica tanga, sabes que eres la mejor. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y las bonitas palabras de tus reviews. Te mando un abrazote hasta donde estés :D

**Karyn:** Karyn, tu eres Karyn (?). Me refiero a que eres jodidamente genial, me caes como café en invierno mujer. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Peachilein:** No nos conocemos mucho, pero agradezco tu apoyo igualmente y las correcciones que me hiciste al inicio. Abrazos

**Daioz:** Mofeta del mal, ¡Gracias por los golpes y amenazas!, si no hubieras sido dura conmigo, no habría terminado esto XD, ¡Te toca inscribirte, narices!


End file.
